Kalasin's Story
by Marie Ellen
Summary: A Kalasin and Kaddar fanfic. Can Kally handle the anxiety of separation from her family, a rude new fiancee, and a disloyal friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! This is a Kalasin/Kaddar fanfic. You'll recognize some of the characters and the places as Tammy Pierce's; some are mine inhabiting her world. I've edited it to get rid of those annoying typos, tighten up the story, and split it into more manageable chapters. Thank you for the "favorites" over the years; I'm glad people have enjoyed the story. (Updated January 29, 2012)

Kalasin of Tortall stared moodily out to sea from the porthole in her stateroom. She was alone at the moment, something rare and precious in a princess' life. Her ladies'-in-waiting wailing and fearful cries of, "Oh, Highness, do you think we'll sink? There's stories, you know, of ships sinking and sea monsters!" had driven her as close to insane as she wanted to get. She had sent them all to their own rooms, threatening to send them up on deck if they continued bothering her. It wasn't just that she didn't want to listen to their worrisome conversation, but that she didn't want to listen to any conversation at all.

Just as this thought crossed her mind, the door to her room opened, and a legend walked in. For Kalasin, Alanna the Lioness (and King's Champion to boot) had always been a fact of life, but the girl knew that for others, the woman was a striking figure. Kalasin bit back a small laugh, because she thought that if anyone could see the Lioness now, no one would be very impressed. Alanna's coppery hair was streaked with sweat, and her face was pale and tinged green. Her purple eyes had lost much of their brightness.

"Kally, please—help." Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau groaned, clutching her stomach.

The girl shook herself from her moodiness and, feeling a healer's pity, took Alanna's outstretched hand. She sent a cooling wave of her deep blue magic into Alanna, calming her with soft words and doing her best to wash away the sea-sickness. When she broke the grip and whispered, "So mote it be," Alanna breathed a sigh of relief and mopped her forehead with her sleeve.

"Does anyone else need me?" Kally asked, momentarily concerned.

"Not for healing purposes. Your mother's upset that you won't speak with her, though," the Lioness said. Her tone was gentle for someone whose voice was used to war cries and roughness.

The girl turned her head, her long black hair swaying. Unwanted tears threatened to drown her eyes. "She's sending me _away_." She sniffed and stared at her hands, folded in her lap. A tear dripped from her nose onto a finger, and she flicked it away. "But I don't want to go. I want to be a page, or in the Riders, like Mother." She named the group that acted as a guerilla army in service to the Crown of Tortall.

Kally got up and began pacing the small room, her words tumbling out of her in her haste to explain. "I know what war is like—I was there healing in the Immortals War! I defended my country once and I want to do it again. I want to be a good ruler, and I want to heal, professionally. In _Tortall_. Why is that so wrong?"

"It's not wrong," Alanna said. "Gods know I would hate to be sent away, too."

"My country isn't even mine anymore. Tortall will never be my home again. I had to pack up and move away." The girl laughed bitterly. "And you know what? Doing this _is_ the best way for me to help Tortall. I know that. So I guess all my dreams are coming true, right?"

She crumpled, and Alanna, looking somewhat alarmed, but having children of her own, held the girl until she was calmer.

When Alanna left her, Kally dried her eyes. She didn't want to be seen crying. She wasn't a baby. She had seen war before, and been a part of it. All that was going to change, though.

She knew that in Carthak, things were different for women. For one, she most certainly would not be allowed near the military, and secondly, although Carthaki women could carry titles and own land, there were no women politicians and in social relationships women were expected to be deferent to men.

She sighed and went back to staring out her porthole. She knew that dwelling on the injustice of her lot was a waste of time. After all, what was happening could not be reversed. They had been sailing for three days. They'd pull into port soon. All of them would disembark—the court officials, Alanna, Thayet (Kally's mother), Daine (the Wildmage), Numair (the most powerful mage in the world), the maids, Kally herself—and then Kalasin would meet her future husband, the young Emperor of Carthak, Kaddar.

Her father, Jonathan of Conte, had explained to her the importance of her eventual marriage as an alliance for the betterment of Tortall. She'd always known that this would someday happen to her, and Kally knew she should feel lucky that her father gave her a choice, and the chance to refuse any potential husbands, as long as she had good reason. Kaddar was naturally the best choice. He was young, and handsome in a foreign way, and after the destruction of the capital by Tortall's Wildmage some years previous, Carthak was rebuilding itself into a powerful empire that would be an even more powerful ally.

Shaking herself finally and firmly of the depression that had enveloped her since embarking on the voyage three days prior, Kalasin stood up straight, wiped all traces of tears from her face, and went up on deck with a smile.

Her mother did not immediately rush to her side, although Kally could tell she wanted to. Instead, she let her daughter come to her. "It's all right, Mother. I'm done sulking, and I'm sorry."

Thayet moved to hug her, and all eyes on board were drawn from whatever it was they were doing to watch the graceful progress of that movement. Labeled as the most beautiful woman in the world, Thayet had smooth creamy skin, full red lips, piles of ringlets of black hair, and large hazel eyes.

"The weather's lovely," Thayet told her daughter, her voice rich and husky. Thayet had not been looking forward to arriving on Carthak's shores anymore than Kally had been. Her daughter was precious to her and sixteen years did not seem quite enough. She'd been swallowing lumps in her throat all voyage, and being ignored by her daughter had only made it worse. "It should stay that way for the wedding, if the Goddess grant it."

Kally swallowed hard and nodded, repeating the oath. "If the Goddess grant it."

Kally gripped the rail of the ship with all her might, the salt wind tossing her loose hair back, her thoughts encompassing her once again. She felt, but unlike the Lioness, she was not seasick. Kally was nervous, and she wasn't used to being nervous. Healers were naturally patient and calm, and the girl always made it a point to be so. These were feelings she couldn't contain, however, and she welcomed her friend Daine's interruption of them. Thayet greeted Daine and moved away to let the two young women talk, feeling the bonds between her daughter loosening already.

Veralidaine Sarrasri, god-born and a Wildmage to boot—meaning that she had wild magic that allowed her to communicate with animals and shapeshift—came to lean against the railing next to Kally. At the same time, a mouse came and nibbled at Kally's shoes. The girl managed a smile and bent to stroke the mouse's head gently before it scampered off again. "You used to love that when you were a child," Daine reminisced. She glanced sidelong at the princess. "You're but a few years older than a child now."

"I wish I was young enough to go hide under the captain's bed or some other such irresponsible behavior," Kally confessed. "I'm scared."

Daine shrugged. "It's normal to be scared. But I know Kaddar. He's a good man," she told Kally seriously, her gray-blue eyes level. "You know that we became friends when I was in Carthak during the Immortals War and we've communicated often since. He's dedicated to bringing Carthak back to its feet, without the bloodshed and terror of his uncle's reign. He has a sense of humor. He's intelligent. He's friendly and polite." Daine grinned and leaned closer. "You'll also find that many of these Carthaki men smell very good, too—if the scent doesn't overpower you, that is. A spicy, sweet smell, had Kaddar." She winked, and Kally felt better.

"Daine…?" she asked, hesitant about how to phrase what she wanted to say. She needn't have worried.

"Will he like you?" Kally nodded. "I believe that if you make an effort, he will like you. And then maybe you can work on love." The Wildmage glanced at her own lover, Numair Salmalin, with a look that Kally was embarrassed to interpret.

She sighed. No matter what Daine said, Kally was not interested in love. She wanted to be at least content with her marriage, and then to devote herself to healing. Even if she couldn't join the military in Carthak, surely she could find some avenue for healing. Every country needed healers. There was no room for love: she had too much to do, a whole new life to become accustomed to, and many changes to make. Carthak still relied on slavery, for the gods' sake. She didn't know how long she'd be able to stomach that before bringing about a revolution. Her father's warning was fresh in her ears, though. "Kalasin, you will not like everything you see over there. But you will respect it as a way of life for those born and bred as Carthaki. You will respect their customs, the gods they worship, and the foods they eat. Become accustomed to it out of respect for your husband, and I can guarantee that he will go out of his way to make things easier for you."

Kally could do it: after all, diplomacy came with the job.

As the ship docked, Kalasin went to stand by her mother. She was wearing a long dress tunic of delicate gold, and a full-sleeved red shirt underneath. Wearing Tortall's colors to her first meeting with her future husband was symbolic of gifting a crown treasure to the emperor. She moved carefully, constantly worried that the delicate thread would catch on something and snag. When the ship finally steadied and the Tortallans began to disembark, she kept her face composed and firm. She listed off healer's herbs in her mind to calm herself. Finally, she was on Carthaki soil, and she looked up, ready to see her future husband's face for the first time.

At first, the only people she could see were the multitudes of curious commoners, white or yellowed flashes of teeth in black faces. Young, old, dirty, noisy, grinning, the portly and the underfed, the commoners were pushing up to the dock, held back by members of the Carthaki Guard. Kally took this in stride, waving and smiling politely at the crowds just as Thayet was doing in front of her. She craned her neck, trying to see the welcoming group. The Carthaki Guard was shouting but she couldn't make out the words. Suddenly the crowd was eerily silent, and Kally, still smiling stiffly, noticed that her fellow Tortallans were watching her with humor and a bit of apprehension. Through the silenced crowds, an important looking man, flanked by two guards, strode up.

"Welcome, Tortall! I am Duke Etiakret, head of the Carthaki International Association. Queen Thayet of Tortall," the elderly, well-dressed, bejeweled man said with a deep bow. "Welcome. Tortallans, welcome. And Princess Kalasin, you are most welcome. Carthak awaits your greeting." His dark skin gleamed with sweat in the hot summer sun, and white teeth showed as he smiled politely. His sweat made Kalasin aware of her own—away from the sea breeze, Carthak was _hot_.

Kally dropped a curtsy appropriate for the protocol between a duke and a princess. "Greetings, Carthak!" she called, and waved once more. The crowd laughed, as did Duke Etiakret, and then subsided, waiting and silent once again. She was confused. Suddenly her mother moved to her side and whispered in her ear.

"They want a proper greeting speech—they want to know that you're worthy of being their empress. I'm sorry, Kally, we should've expected something like this. But as it is—"

Shaking in her thin red slippers, and sweating profusely, Kally took a small step towards the huge crowd. Speaking Common and wondering if any of them could understand, she began, "Welcome—no, that is, greetings. Greetings, and thank you for welcoming me." Getting a hold of herself, she inwardly stepped back from the situation and coldly let her mind take over. "I have been studying Carthak ever since learning of mine and Emperor Kaddar's engagement. I wish now that I had began my studies years before. How will I ever catch up on all of your rich history? There is a beautiful wealth of peoples and cultures here. I come, not to rule at first, but to learn. When I know and respect all that I can of Carthaki gods, customs, and ways of life, then I may presume to call myself Empress. I hope, in turn, that you will accept me and respect me for my own customs and beliefs.

"I am first and foremost a healer. When a healer comes across a large, raw wound, she first learns everything she can about it: what caused the wound, how long it has been festering, and so on. Next, she cleans it. She heals as much as she can with warm water and a soft touch. Then she stitches it together. With force, she closes the gap between destruction and renewal, and she does this because it has to be done—and because of the sincerity and goodness of her work, the wound heals. Carthak has been through many disasters in recent years. I know she is steal healing. Let me help."

With that, the masses cheered wholeheartedly. Two Guards came to flank her as they had Duke Etiakret, and the duke ushered the rest of the Tortallans after Kalasin's entourage, and brought up the rear himself, chatting with Numair.


	2. Chapter 2

Pleased and flushed with her first success in Carthak, Kally had been shown to her rooms in the newly built palace (Daine having destroyed the last one with the help of her dead animal friends—or so the legend went) and she'd dismissed the slaves almost immediately. She had taken the bowing and scraping and murmurs of, "Yes, Nobility, we're right outside if we're needed, Nobility," until she thought she'd scream—they were so much worse than her ladies-in-waiting, whom at least would stick up for themselves if she happened to snap at them. The slaves made her feel guilty, and she couldn't bring herself to order someone around who had no choice but to obey her.

"Thank you," she told them firmly, determined to ignore the problem for now, with her father's warning fresh in her ears. "Now please leave me." The slaves bowed more and left the room backwards, still facing her in their bent position.

Although her magic was generally used for healing, Kally had been taught well and could do a few basic charms. She flicked her magic into the corners of the room, sealing the room from eavesdroppers. Her ladies-in-waiting hadn't been shown to the rooms yet, and she wanted to keep them out awhile longer.

Kally strode purposefully to the vanity table, rage simmering beneath the surface of her skin. The vanity table had a lovely silver ornamented mirror and ruffled pink skirt with fat little jars of makeup lined up on the table like some ridiculous beauty army. She grabbed one jar and threw it as hard as she could. The glass shattered and color splattered over the wall. She grabbed another, and now she was sobbing, and this one shattered against the wall, and before she could think another was in her hand, and then that, too, was gone. "He didn't even meet (hurled jar) me at the dock; I wasn't even warned (another jar shattered) about the stupid speech, and I hate hate hate hate hate (five jars were broken in quick succession) _slavery_!"

The door adjoining hers flew open and her mother stood there, angrier than Kally had ever seen her before. "You are acting like a child," was all she said, and her voice was very cold and unpitying. The girl stood in the center of her tantrum, liquids and powders of various colors on the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and her hands and dress. She tried to give her mother stare for stare, but then looked down in mutinous shame. She was embarrassed—she had thought she had gained control of herself on the ship. Apparently not.

"How did you hear me?" she muttered. "I didn't mean for you to hear."

"Alanna sensed your magic and I had her eavesdrop. No, don't look at me like that. I assumed you would do something to this effect, and I won't have it. You have ruined the property of your host, and shown great disrespect for the people who are trying to welcome you and make you comfortable."

"He wasn't at the dock," Kally choked out. "He hasn't even asked for me. Perhaps I'm to meet my husband-to-be at supper, then? Or maybe not until the wedding?"

Thayet's eyes softened. "I can't explain that. However, I can guarantee you with fair certainty that he had a good reason." She walked gracefully to her daughter and pulled her down onto the large, soft, pink bed. "They felt you'd enjoy pink, in any case," looking around the very pink room with doubtful eyes.

Kally laughed through the tears that were still running down her face. "You'd think they'd learn, seeing as Tortallan woman can join the military. Pink's a dead giveaway to enemy spies."

Thayet snorted, then hugged her daughter and turned serious. "Do you know why I assumed you'd be throwing this sort of tantrum?" When the girl shook her head, Thayet continued. "When Shinkokami came to Tortall to wed Roald, she did the exact same thing. Maybe you girls should've spent more time with one another before you left. She could've helped you prepare." Thayet sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I was very proud of you this morning, during your speech. You rose to the occasion wonderfully well. That's what our lives are about." Thayet kissed her forehead and rose, looking around the room with her hands on her hips.

"Grab a dress and I'll help you change in my rooms," Thayet said. She went to the door, and stifling laughter that Kally refused to join in, the queen politely asked the slaves to please attend to the room, as "the Princess has had an accident."

"Really," Thayet added, ushering her daughter into her own room, "the colors add something to that horrid pink."


	3. Chapter 3

Mother did her work well, Kally thought with pleasure. The girl was wearing a true gown, since she was to be formally introduced into the Carthaki court at supper. She didn't know how they did things here, but gods forbid they demand another impromptu speech from her! She prepared one just in case.

Her mother had been a great help. Thayet had chosen a brand new wardrobe for her, although her true going-away gift had been an immensely up-to-date and sophisticated healer's kit, and had also been given to her where her father couldn't see. Tonight's outfit was a voluminous gown, as sapphire as her eyes, and it rustled as she moved. She didn't want to think of the cost, when there were people starving around the world. The small, perfectly matched crystals that were sewed into the low neckline and around the hem alone, not to mention the strand draped around her neck and the ones in each ear!—but she wasn't going to think of it. She was back in her own, now clean, room, studying herself in the mirror and trying not to be so nervous.

Healers are patient and calm, Kally told herself. Patient, and—

"Why must you be so NOISY?" she screeched. She could hear her ladies-in-waiting gabbling like hens in the adjoining room. She made a move to rush in and tell them to lower their voices, when suddenly a small tap came at her door.

She swept open the door before realizing that the proper thing would've been to have one of her ladies open it, and show whomever it was into her sitting room, but Kally sighed and figured she might as well show parts of her true character now, before they figured it out all at once and kicked her out of Carthak forever.

It was Numair Salmalin. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kally said, "I thought you were someone coming to take me to supper."

"I am," Numair replied, laughing at her suddenly crestfallen face. "But I was also wondering if you had seen Daine." He craned his neck into the room and glanced around from his height of six feet, seven inches. "Hello, ladies," he nodded respectfully through the open door that led to Kally's entourage, and they all giggled and broke out into laughter.

"Good-humored bunch, aren't they?" Numair asked as he offered her his arm, and Kally rolled her eyes and took it reluctantly.

"I haven't seen Daine. She's probably at the stables."

"I already checked there. The aviary as well. Maybe she fell into a fox's den. Do they have foxes here?"

Kally shrugged. "Do we really have to go?"

Numair nodded, and she sighed and gestured to her ladies. "Then they have to come, too." She hoped this would be punishment for their giggling, but when she looked back, they were excitedly putting the last minute touches on their toilettes and were hurrying after her and Numair.

She had heard stories of Old Carthak's splendor, but she thought that she'd prefer this 'New Carthak' more. The palace was obviously new, but it looked neither cheap nor garish. It was simple, elegant, and very graceful. The halls Numair led her down were spacious, and well lit with magical, clear lights that neither flickered nor went out. A few tapestries were hung, and a delicate, ornate mirror or two (which her entourage made full use of), but the hallways were otherwise bare. After a few more turns through the halls (sufficiently causing her to lose her way), she was led into a huge room that was full of chattering nobles and bustling slaves.

The slaves were easily distinguishable, having shaved heads and that cowering demeanor Kally hated and pitied so much. There had been an improvement in their clothing, from what she had learned though. Daine had said that the slaves had often walked around barefoot and wearing only loincloths, but every slave Kally saw had on an undyed linen tunic and straw sandals. Most of the palace slaves were female.

The nobles, on the other hand, were all dressed to kill, and again Kally mentally thanked her mother for her wardrobe. Not only was it the right amount of elegance for her new position, but it was also cool for the steamy Carthaki days and the warm nights. The Carthaki nobles varied incredibly in dress, manner, and skin color. She had never before seen such rich variety of human life. There were various shades of deep blacks, dark browns, golden browns, and cream tones like her own splashed all across the room. Some of the men were wearing long colorful tunics made from rich fabrics that reached the floor and were belted with wide strips of leather, and others were wearing the tunic and breeches and billowy undershirt that Kally was used to seeing at home. A few had mages robes, although she saw no red-robes, which she knew was the highest level of Carthaki magic mastery. Numair wasn't wearing his black robes, she noted. She liked to downplay his status as one of the world's best mages. The women's dress was even more varied. Some were wearing gowns like her own, and some were wearing something akin to her outfit from the day before, a long, delicate dress tunic with a full-sleeved undershirt. Still others wore a more shapely version of the men's long tunics with a single petticoat and long sleeves. Alanna, of course, had on dress breeches.

The room itself was more decorated than the hallways, but it still maintained that simple elegance that Kally had liked so well. There were more rich tapestries, of red, black, and gold, and many framed paintings of the old royal families. Kally saw none of Ozorne or the other Carthaki emperors who had disregarded and disrespected the gods, and she was glad. There was a raised dais with two thrones, and she gulped, imagining herself sitting there one day, next to Kaddar. That is, if he ever showed himself. There were comfortable couches built into the walls, and musicians played light, airy music on the other end of the room, away from the thrones. There were many windows that looked out onto the still-light sky above, and the beautiful but simple gardens below. Many more of the magic light-orbs were hung everywhere around the room, and as they were beautiful in and of themselves, they served as decoration.

She had studied enough Carthaki to be able to understand, if not adequately speak, the main dialect of the nobles and many commoners who lived near the palace, which was simply referred to as the Carthaki dialect, so she didn't have a lot of trouble with understanding the flow of conversation around her. Because of the Tortallans, nearly everyone was speaking Common anyway.

Numair's hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present, and she reminded herself not to gape. After all, Tortall was just beautiful as Carthak. She wasn't some country bumpkin princess from Scanra or something. "I still don't see Daine," he said worriedly, and Kally remembered that the last time Daine had been here, she had been drugged and kidnapped and locked up. She understood why Numair might be a little anxious.

"I'm sure she's fine, Numair. But perhaps you could look for her out in the gardens below? I saw guests walking out that way earlier." She smiled reassuringly at him, to let him know that she'd be fine if he left.

"Thanks, Kally. I won't be but a moment. Here. Master Faknez! Please, entertain Princess Kalasin with stories of your incredible occupation. I shall join you all at supper. By the way, Princess, you look very lovely tonight." Numair grinned at her, and then strode away, his neck craned over the crowd, heading for the door that led to the gardens.

Kally stared curiously at Master Faknez. He took her hand, kissed it, and bowed over it. Kally placed him at about thirty or so. His skin was as black as night, and his teeth glinted when he smiled or laughed. His eyes were eerily green in his dark face, his hair was cropped close to his head, and he was wearing simple brown breeches and a white, full-sleeved shirt of good quality.

"Please, Princess, call me Herek—Master Faknez makes me feel as if I were your teacher, and I'd much prefer it if we were friends."

Charmed, she said, "Herek, then. And I am Kally—to my friends. So what is it that you do, Herek?"

"It's nothing, really. Numair is just interested in any form of magic."

"Magic, with the Gift? I've the Gift. I'm a healer," she said, determined to start her reputation early, and although Herek looked surprised, he wisely said nothing.

"Yes, it's with the Gift, although it's very specialized. Perhaps it's because of how passionate I am about my work, but I've never been able to use the Gift for anything other than what I do for a living." Seeing that she was genuinely interested and curious, he continued. "What I do is a magic that essentially plays with light and time."

Kally gasped. Magic and time did not mix, any child knew that.

"I know," he said to her shocked face. "I thought the same thing. It's not possible, it's too dangerous. But like most magical things that aren't controlled, it happened without me asking it to, and let me assure you, the world still exists." His smile was good-natured and friendly.

"Right," Kally said, shutting her mouth. She had been gaping. "Please, continue."

"I'd rather show you," Herek said. "It's unbelievably hard to explain. I'm in the process of writing a rather lengthy document concerning it, but I don't want it published until I have as many facts as possible-if I leave too many questions unanswered, my work will be brushed off, or worse, I will be laughed out of the University and the academic community. Besides, the potential harassment would be more than I could handle."

"Do show me," Kally said, childish in her eagerness. While he had been talking, his hands had been working. He took out very fine, silk handkerchief with the initials HF in one corner, and led her to one of the couches in the wall. He spread the handkerchief flat on the couch, whispered some words in a language Kally did not understand, and wrote arcane symbols with his fingers that left imprints of green light on Kally's eyes. Then he focused his attention on Kally, said, "Smile," and as she confusedly did so, he said one word with great force. It wasn't a word of power, like the word that Numair had used once to turn a man into a tree, but the force of his magic behind the word was incredible. Kally felt frozen—not cold, but stiff and frozen in the very fabric of time itself. Everyone moved around her, but she felt as if, although all the people around her had aged a second, she had not. The feeling lasted only a moment, not even, and it stopped almost immediately, but Kally still felt strange.

"Now what?" she whispered, and then wondered why she was whispering.

"Look," Herek said, and he was whispering too. "Before I froze you, I made a connection between the old you that I froze and the handkerchief. The new you, of the here and now and the ever moving present of time, is in no way frozen or connected to the handkerchief. But look," he repeated, and showed her the handkerchief.

Very faint lines and colors were appearing on the fine silk. Kally peered closer, and an exact replica of herself, down to her exact expression when he had frozen her, was very faintly appearing on the silk. She had never seen anything like it before, and she was awed.

"The colors and details will get no stronger until I have time to use my formula on them." Herek spoke in a normal voice, and Kally let out a breath of air that she hadn't realized she was holding. "Once I realized what I was doing, it wasn't so hard to figure out the formula to brighten the colors and to make an exact, two-dimensional replica of the thing I had frozen."

She stared at him in amazement, and a million questions bubbled to the surface when a huge gong sounded, and resonated, throughout the room.

"Oh dear," Herek said. "It's supper time and I've hogged your attentions undeservedly. I should go. I hope you realize that you are my favorite frozen figure yet. I'll find you again soon, and give you the handkerchief, once I've soaked it in the formula." He smiled and was gone.

On reflection, she wasn't sure she liked him having an image of her. Magical replicas were always trouble. But she had to admit that his magic was truly astounding.

Kally looked nervously around the room. She had of course attended hundreds of feasts and formal suppers, but everyone was pairing off to file into the dining room, and she didn't have a partner. It wasn't until then that she realized Kaddar still hadn't come to meet her, even to just pay his respects. She checked the crowd and found her mother, paired with Alanna (the Carthakis accepted it, as Alanna was King's Champion, although other same-sex pairings could only occur when there was an uneven number of each sex), and each of her ladies-in-waiting had found some handsome Carthaki noble. Feeling alone and left out and unsure of what to do, she was mightily relieved when Numair again came striding up, his face as friendly as usual but no less worried. His short black ponytail was windblown, and his dark, sensitive eyes were still anxious, if not more so.

"This is odd," Numair said, bowing and offering his arm once again to Kally. "It's not like her to do this. She knows I'd be worried."

Kally forced a grin. "Well, if it's any small consolation, I don't even know whether or not it's like Kaddar to be a no-show for long periods of time."

Instead of laughing, Numair frowned and said, "hmmm" through his nose as they marched through the wide double doors to the dining room. Slaves were at hand to distinguish the guests and lead them to their designated seats. Kally waved a small goodbye to Numair and followed a female slave to her seat, near the top of the first table at the head of the dining room, raised a few inches above the others on a sort of dais. Numair was at the same table, as were most of the Tortallan delegation. There were three subsequent tables that were lower and longer than the prime one. She nodded thanks to the slave who showed her to her seat, and waited.

Her name placement said, in lovely calligraphy, Princess Kalasin of Conte. She gulped. This would ordinarily mean nothing to her, except that when a person of royalty was in a foreign country, they were always referred to as their own country. For instance, she would be Kalasin of Tortall. Obviously, it was proper to strip her of her country if she was to be living here from now on. At least they hadn't called her Kalasin of Carthak. That would've been too much, too soon. She had noticed that the seat across from her, bereft of a nametag, was to be occupied by Emperor Kaddar. She wondered if he would show up at all. She thought of the wedding that was to happen in a week's time, and imagined Duke Etiakret standing beside her as a fill-in. She took a drink from her goblet of water to keep from laughing, but actually guffawed when she remembered what was supposed to happen on the wedding night—and what would happen if Kaddar didn't show up for THAT.

Her chair was nearly at the head of the table. She gave a quick peek at the name placement card at the chair next to her and struggled futilely to not break out in a sweat. She would be sitting next to the Princess Fazia, Kaddar's mother and her soon to be mother-in-law. She had not heard any stories of Princess Fazia, but she had received one letter from her. It had been a stiff and formal congratulations at the engagement with her son. As if she'd had a choice: Kaddar was the only eligible leader who wasn't over the age of forty, fat, balding, or dirty. And of course, relations with Carthak would be vital considering the numerous wars between Carthak and Tortall in the past, not to mention the Carthaki pirates that still bombarded Tortall's coasts. They didn't work under the Carthaki flag, but it was well-known where they were coming from. She scowled before remembering to keep a straight, even expression. It was hard for her to keep her emotions off her face. Gods, she was being tested tonight. She hoped she would pass.

She couldn't read the name card of Princess Fazia's dining partner, who would be seated next to Kaddar at the head of the table. She tried to think of the Carthaki nobles she had memorized the names of, but the foreign names were very difficult to remember. She was just dismissing the idea that it would be either Duke Etiakret or Master Chioke, a powerful mage and head of the Carthaki University, when she heard a tinkling laugh and a swoosh of skirts.

Princess Fazia was wearing one of the shapely tunics with a petticoat and long sleeves. It was s bright red and had yellow and green slashed diagonally across it. She had several strands of gold necklaces and large, expensive-looking ruby drops in her ear lobes. She was also wearing many rings and bracelets, which jangled with her movements. Her hair was piled up in many braids very high on her head, and she had golden skin artfully touched with makeup. Kally thought guiltily of her own makeup jars as she rose to bow with the rest of the guests.

Princess Fazia had her hand on the arm of a very tall, very big-bellied man, who led her to her seat, where she sat gracefully. The rest of the dining hall resumed their seats also, and their chatter, and Fazia turned to Kally.

"My dear," she said warmly, "It is lovely to meet you."

Kally, feeling stupid but wanting above all else to be proper with this woman, stood and curtsied again. "It is lovely to meet you as well, Princess."

And that was that—Princess Fazia smiled sweetly and turned away from her soon to be daughter-in-law, and began chatting with her dining partner. Kally racked her brain and deduced that he was Abakum Osarug, the consort of Fazia and the treasurer of the (sorely depleted) Carthaki Imperial Treasury. As far as she had learned, Ozorne had as well as killed Kaddar's father many years ago by sending him on a basically suicidal mission during one of many wars, and had done his best to keep Fazia's suitors away while he was alive. Now she had the enjoyment of love once more, and it seemed that was where all her interests lay.

The chatter was starting to turn into a confused, hungry mumble as five minutes passed and supper had yet to be served. Kally focused on not blushing as the heads of the guests turned to her table and the empty seat in front of her. She turned to her right side to speak to the woman there, but the woman was old, and snoring. Her dining partner also appeared to be very ancient and was asleep as well, a tiny fleck of drool on his lower lip. Her Tortallan friends were seated too far down to do anything more than eye her with sympathy. Finally, a second gong rang out loudly, and all heads swiveled to face the great double doors, and then everyone rose from their seats, including Princess Fazia and her consort. Kally hurriedly rose a second behind everyone else, struggling to keep her face from betraying any emotion. In the doorway stood Kaddar, and on his arm, Daine.

Daine at least was blushing red, Kally noted. Kaddar seeme4d happy, although his expression was an appropriate one for an emperor, aloof and powerful, yet friendly all the same. Kally had seen a painting of him, of course, but this was her first time seeing him in person. She wasn't sure she liked what she saw. He was handsome, certainly, but his looks meant nothing to her when his behavior thus far had been only disrespectful to her. And as for Daine—well, there had to be a rational reason, and Kally would just have to wait until she could talk to Daine alone—because she certainly couldn't talk to Kaddar.

Kaddar led Daine to her seat. He kissed her hand and deposited her in the chair across from Numair, at the end of Kally's table. Numair looked suddenly nonchalant, as if he had not been worrying about her for hours, and more than a little moody. Kaddar strode purposefully to the head of the table, where he bowed first to his standing mother, and then to Kally. She curtsied quickly in return. Suddenly, she didn't feel so beautiful or so powerful in her gown.

As soon as he had taken his seat, he had made quite a show of unfolding his napkin, spreading it across his plain breeches and green shirt. His outfit looked like something you'd wear out for a ride. She examined him as she waited for him to speak. He had dark, golden skin and slanted, dark eyes. His black hair was very thick and coarse, close-cropped around his head. He was thin, but tall and muscled, and was wearing several golden rings on his fingers. He wasn't looking at her, and he hadn't even glanced her way when she had curtsied at him. She decided that, even though it went against what she knew of formal Carthaki etiquette, she would have to be the first one to speak, as he did not seem to be willing to start any conversations.

"Your Highness," she began, and her voice, because she was indignant, came out strong, and she stopped, slightly abashed at her rude tone. But at least he did finally look at her, or at least at somewhere in the vicinity of her nose.

"Please, Princess, call me Kaddar," he replied politely. She nodded, but did not ask him to call her by her given name.

"I'm quite at a loss for words," she went on. "'Nice to meet you' seems ridiculous, although I assure you the pleasure is all mine. It just seems, does it not, that there are so many things we could say to one another—yet I am speechless, and so will let you begin." Although feeling slightly less than friendly, she kept her tone neutral, in case Princess Fazia was listening.

Kaddar opened his mouth, presumably to speak, when the first course showed up at Kally's ear, on a silver platter held by a female slave. She nodded at the slave automatically, knowing that Kaddar could not eat anything that she herself did not eat. The food gave Kaddar a reason to avoid her question, and he bent to the first course, which was a bed of fresh vegetables covered in a black, spicy sauce.

Still waiting for a reply, Kally was slow to pick up her eating utensils, but finally stabbed at a long bean with her fork and chewed with deliberation. She watched him hawkishly, and did not know that at the end of the table, Daine was doing the same thing—except that Daine's eyes had really turned to those of a hawk, for the time being.

Kally was appalled. She had to marry this man, and he would not even show her the respect of looking her in the face. She had not even been introduced to him properly, and their wedding was at the end of the week. He wouldn't even grace her with conversation—a small thing to ask, she thought. She watched him and pounced as soon as he swallowed a mouthful and patted his lips with his napkin.

"I was told that festivities were planned in my honor," she said in what she hoped was a calm, un-angered voice.

Looking trapped, his hand halfway to his water goblet, he finally nodded, and taking a gulp of water, said, "Yes. Um. There is another party tomorrow night, without a formal supper. And you may visit the University at your leisure. Anyone will be most willing to take you."

Everyone but you, Kally thought.

"There are also temples in the city, or a sail could be arranged, down the river." Utter relief was on his face when the second course was brought, and again, Kally nodded to the server without looking at the dish, and she dug her fork into the rice, vegetable, and meat concoction quickly, thinking only to keep Kaddar talking.

"A sail sounds lovely," she said brightly. "When shall we go?" She was triumphant as she brought her fork to her mouth thinking that she had trapped him effectively now.

Suddenly Kaddar leapt up and stabbed at her face with his fork. Her own fork clattered against her teeth and then fell to the table. She stiffened with shock and horror and then her reflexes kicked in and she was on her feet, ready to defend herself if necessary. Everyone around them but the elderly snoozing couple slowly got to their feet as well. Kally looked at him as if he was mad, and he looked as shocked as she did.

"Apologies, Princess, I'm so sorry," he said, flushing red. "She was about to eat a _coboz_," he said to the room at large. The Carthaki nobles smiled genially, nodding, laughing. Everyone sat back down, the wariness gone. Kally remained standing, confused.

"Please, Princess, sit." Slowly, aware of the eyes on her, she did as he asked.

"What is a _coboz_?"

"I didn't know if you were accustomed to the food here." He gestured to her fork, which now lay on her plate where it had fallen, its tines through a viciously, brightly red pepper. Kally had been taught that usually, anything with that bright of a color was poisonous.

"It's…spicy?" she asked uncertainly. She scraped it carefully off her fork, then laid her fork aside. Her appetite was gone for the time being.

"You'd be breathing smoke for a week," Kaddar said, "and wouldn't that be a sight to see at the wedding!"

Dead silence fell between them. Kally could hear a roaring in hear ears. He'd mentioned it. Aloud. The wedding. She'd thought it taboo—it certainly felt taboo.

Noting her reaction, Kaddar looked horribly embarrassed. Slowly, she watched him gather himself up, on the inside. She knew what he was doing because she had done it many times herself. Perhaps it was a trait that came from being raised for rule. Royalty was often required to just gather up and do what was necessary and right.

He looked directly at her, right into her eyes, and slowly moved his fork near her once more. She tracked its progress carefully. He pierced the offending _coboz_, and—never taking his eyes from hers—put the pepper into his mouth. She was still and pale, but her lips parted and she smiled, releasing the tension from the moment.

"Thank you, Kaddar. I'm afraid I'll have to watch what I eat more carefully from now on. I'm sorry to say I've never had Carthaki food before tonight."

The meal went on in much the same fashion. Although the ice was somewhat cracked, conversation was stilted, the emperor continued to avoid her eyes, Kally was still frustrated as to an explanation for his rudeness, and she wished for the ease she had felt with Herek, if only so that she could enjoy her supper. In fact, searching Herek out at one of the lower tables, she noticed that he and his dining partner—one of her own ladies-in-waiting—were laughing uproariously to the amusement of those around them. Disgruntled, she felt small and petty when a bit of happiness rippled through her as she noticed Daine and Numair were looking unhappy as well.

As supper finally, to the huge relief of Kally (who was planning on heading straight to her large, very pink bed) wrapped up, Kaddar arose and addressed the guests in a booming voice. "I hope both the Carthaki court and the Tortallan guests are looking forward to the dancing ahead of us. Before we proceed with the festivities, however, I do have one thing to say."

A swooping feeling rushed through her. A dance. She had to make an effort to not to roll her eyes. What a lovely ending to an already lovely day. She glanced down the table at Alanna, who was also looking dismayed, and giggled. Normally, Kally loved to dance, if only because it was often a fun form of exercise. But she already had a headache, and she wanted nothing more than to leave the company of all of these strange new people and to cuddle up into bed with the old rag doll that she had smuggled into one of her bags, and to sip some of her homemade headache cure.

She forced a smile to her face as Kaddar glanced at her. He seemed to be suggesting something, and she hurriedly and confusedly rose, walked around the table to stand by him, and curtsied.

"I think that now is the most appropriate time to formally introduce Princess Kalasin. Please join me in welcoming the Princess, formerly of Tortall, and our soon-to-be empress of Carthak." The introduction was greeted with thunderous applause, and embarrassed, Kally blushed and curtsied once more, and tried to sit down out of view. Kaddar grasped her lightly by the arm, and pulled her up near him, letting the applause continue until it stopped finally of its own accord. Then, supper over, the guests rose and stood waiting as he led her out of the dining room and into the great room that had been cleared for dancing. When they were squarely in the center of the room, the musicians struck up a spirited song. Kaddar bowed to her. "We are the first to dance," he said when she would've begged off, despite the rudeness. "Like at supper," he continued gently. "They cannot dance until we do."

She looked at the expectant crowd, put on a happy face, and began the dance. Soon everyone had joined in around them, a chaos of swishing skirts, flying legs and arms, and smiling or concentrating faces. Kaddar did not concentrate, as he danced freely and well. Kally let her body take over the memorized steps, and after one particularly complicated turn and spin, she grinned into his face and was delighted when he smiled widely in return. Talking during this dance would be impossible, but they allowed their bodies to communicate with one another, anticipating the next steps and moving fluidly in rhythm. She let herself forget her headache and enjoy the dance.

Princess Fazia was sitting regally on a couch niche in the wall. Abakum Osarug, her consort, was next to her. They observed the young emperor and the Tortallan princess. "She will do," Fazia said. "She is spirited, and kind—she will do."

"But can she make him love her?" her consort asked.

"I do not know," Fazia said wistfully. Abakum nodded and kissed her hand.

Kally was a little regretful when Herek Faknez asked for a dance a few songs later. She hid it well, curtsying to Kaddar when he nodded his approval, and then again to Herek as a slower tune struck up. They could chat easily as they went through the steps. Kally noted that Herek was not nearly so fine a dancer as the emperor, although he executed the moves with a good will.

"A nice man, isn't he?" Herek said, nodding fondly toward the emperor, who was dancing with a young Carthaki noblewoman, having been turned down by Alanna, to the amusement of everyone nearby. "We've been good friends for awhile now. We met in a class at the University and he took a fancy to my Gift, just as your tall friend Numair did."

"He's nice, yes," Kally said guardedly. Then, feeling for some reason that he was very trustworthy, or maybe just because she needed someone to talk to who would listen with an objective ear, she went on, "He does seem friendly, if not very polite." Looking at his disbelieving face, she went on to tell him of how long she had gone unnoticed by her husband-to-be, but to be fair, threw in the story of the pepper.

Herek raised his eyebrows. "It does seem odd, and unlike him. But Kally—do consider that he is probably just as nervous about all of this as you are."

"HE did not have to leave his home, and at the end of the week, HE is not going to lose everybody he loves!" she said, much louder than she wanted to. She glanced around, and thanked the gods that no one seemed to have heard.

He looked sympathetic. "True. But all of a sudden his home does not feel like his home, either. He has to constantly be on his guard and worry that what he is doing or saying is the right thing. He has to impress you, and cannot relax in his own palace anymore."

"A small discomfort, compared to what I am going through," Kally said rebelliously, disliking the fact that she was showing her bad side to such a new friend. But Herek smiled and took it in stride, behaving quite wonderfully.

"That is true also, Princess. Yet keep in mind that there are two sides to every story. Do not give up." He squeezed her hand. "I believe you can be happy here."

The dance ended, Herek flew away, and taking his words to heart, Kally searched out Kaddar and made eye-contact (with some difficulty) across the room in order to give him a smile. He smiled confusedly back, and then she was off again, this time with the Imperial Treasurer, Abakum. She danced with many old, stuffy Carthaki nobles after him, doing her diplomatic best to win them over, and when the night was finished, she was pleased with her success and aching from her head to her feet. She banished the slaves from her rooms, struggled out of her clothing by herself, and fell into bed, too tired to even brew her headache cure.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun streamed through her window and she woke up, stretching luxuriously among the bedclothes. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, she was going to be late for Rider training. She snuggled into her pillows. Oh well; she at least didn't have a training session with Duke Baird, the palace healer, so she could steal a few more minutes… Oh, but she'd promised her brother Roald that she'd go for a ride this morning… Sighing, she struggled regretfully out of bed, yawning and stumbling. As she splashed her face with water from the basin on her vanity table, she looked up into the mirror to see just how bad her under-eye circles would be today.

She saw another, different face staring out at her from the mirror and she screamed as if she were being murdered, terror flooding her body. She grabbed the brush from the vanity and whipped around, dropping into her fighting stance before she realized she was brandishing her makeshift weapon at a young child. Her ladies-in-waiting, tired and some of them only half-dressed, came to the doorway that separated the rooms, and took in the sight. Kally appeared to be threatening a small girl, a vicious look in her eyes and a grip so tight on the handle of her hairbrush that it was about to crumble beneath her fist. The child looked frightened, and Kally gasped and dropped the brush.

"How did you get in here, and more importantly, WHY are you in here?" Kally said, sweat beading on her brow. Then she looked around. "Where am I? Oh. Of course..." Getting her bearings, not without a sigh of regret for the pleasant Tortallan dreams she'd had, she turned again to the girl, flapping a hand at her ladies. The ladies dispersed. "Well? Explain yourself, girl."

The girl giggled and clutched at what Kally perceived to be golden figurines. "Are you a thief?" Kally asked. "I don't know how you got in here, but I will not permit stealing. If you need money for food, or a healer, I can be of service."

The girl looked aghast, and indignant. "I'm not a thief, Lady. These're me own _caala_ and I was bringin them for you." She spoke heavily accented Common.

"_Caala_?" Kally repeated. "Look. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. You frightened me. Now please, sit down—" she pointed to a chair "—and tell me your name and why you are in my room."

"Kcalza from the house Tokriez. Me father's a soldier, me mother sews and sells bread. The emperor was down our street in the city yesterday, lookin for paid help for in the palace. Me mother volunteered me, and the emperor said I'd do," the girl said as if she was reciting a speech from memory.

"Paid help?" Kally whispered. "And you're to help _me_?"

"Yes, Lady. I'm to be a maid of sorts, is how I understand it. I thought they was slaves to do these things, but it's glad I am to be helpin' you, Lady. And I didn' mean to scare you," she added as an afterthought. "Only the emperor told me to be quiet and ready to help when you awoke."

Kally felt giddy and happy, and she knew exactly why: help for her that wasn't slave labor! And Kaddar had arranged it. She let Kcalza (she struggled to pronounce the name correctly in Common, but it turned out to be impossible and so called her Kalza) help her dress, although she usually dressed herself. She hummed and sang her way through breakfast, which Kcalza brought her in her sitting room. Her ladies were quite apprehensive at this new mood of hers, and she laughed at them, too. "Not giggling today, girls?"

One looked at her oddly and said, "Are you quite all right, Highness?"

Kally only laughed again in reply.

Suddenly, she noticed again the figurines that the girl had brought with her and then sat on a chair in the corner. "What did you say those things were, Kcalza?"

"They're not THINGS, Lady. They're me _caala_. Small statues of gods for the household. When I heard you was from over the sea, I knew you didn' know no religion. Look here, this one is the Graveyard Hag—be especially good to her. I'd say make sure you pray at least twice daily to her, she's a tricky one. And this one is Mynoss, me own favorite. After all, if you pray to Mynoss, the afterlife won' be so hard. And this one is a good 'un, too. Jihuk is master over desert winds and demons. I don' want no demons in me, Lady, and neither should you. There's temples in this new palace for Mithros and the Great Mother. I know 'cause I checked afore I came to your rooms. So make sure you visit them, too."

Kally stared at the little girl, who really sounded as if she was chastising her! "I know religion! We do have gods in Tortall, you know!" She was stung that this little commoner thought that her country could possibly be uncultured and uncivilized. "We have public schools, too—unlike Carthak!" The solemn little thing, with her long black hair and black eyes, brown skin, and waifish features, merely watched Kally with eyes older than her looks.

"Taking cracks at Carthak isn' goin to get you into a good afterlife," the girl said—prissily, in Kally's opinion. But once again, she knew that she was being caught in a very childish moment, and she apologized roughly as Kcalza set the deities in various spots around the room.

Kcalza said good-bye to each golden statue before Kally managed to drag her out of the room. Kally looked up and down the empty hall, wondering which way to go. Suddenly a slave left a chamber down the hall, holding a change of linens.

"Excuse me," Kally said, and the slave turned to her. "Could you lead me to the emperor's chambers?" The slave nodded. "Thank you," Kally said.

When they arrived outside heavily ornate doors, the slave bowed and turned to leave. Kally held out her hand. "Is there any way I could get a ship, or a boat of some kind, ready for sailing?"

"A boat, Nobility?" the slave asked, clearly confused.

"Yes," Kally said firmly, delighted with her idea, and she whispered more details into the woman's ear.

"As you wish, Nobility," the slave said.

"May I go with her?" Kcalza asked, gravely interested in these proceedings. "I have to see as much of the world as I can while I'm here and I've never been near a boat. I want to help. I'd still be helpin' you, so it's what I'm 'sposed to do."

"Sure," Kally replied. "Go ahead. But come find me when the ship is ready." And then she was alone, outside of Kaddar's chambers.

Smoothing her clothing, her hair, and calming herself mentally, she finally raised a fist to tap at Kaddar's door. Suddenly the door opened, and she found herself nearly rapping Daine on the forehead.

"Oh, Daine, I'm sorry!" Kally cried as her friend looked startled. "Why were you—"

"Don't fear, I was unharmed," Daine laughed nervously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet Numair for breakfast."

"Good idea," Kally said. Her good mood of earlier had deserted her. "He was quite worried about you last night—but luckily, you were safe with the emperor."

"Yes, luckily. But now that Ozorne's gone, there's nothing to fear here, really. I should mention that to Numair." And Daine strode away quickly, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Did you need me, Princess?" Kaddar asked, bowing respectfully as he came to the door. Kally's heart skipped a beat. His loose white shirt dipped in a V on his chest, and she could see muscle and a bit of dark hair beneath the cloth. She thought of their easy dance the night before. Yet clearly he was more interested in his old friendship with Daine than in a new one with her.

She struggled to remember why she had come. "I—I—forgive me if I was too bold, but I took the liberty of ordering a ship ready for a morning sail. I thought it would be…nice." She didn't want to go anymore.

He looked taken aback, then smiled broadly. "That would be nice, Princess."

"And another thing," Kally said, looking at the floor. "I wanted to thank you for going to the trouble of hiring a servant to help me. I hope you didn't feel as if I was criticizing your way of life in any form."

"Oh, no. It was nothing. I know how Tortallans are about slavery—I am beginning to agree with them, although for now it is an impossibility to let them all go. We haven't enough money to pay servants." He was being quite frank and open, and his gaze drew hers magnetically. He wouldn't look away. "If anything, I am the one who should be sorry. If you'll excuse me. I'll be ready for our sail momentarily."

He returned to his chambers, and Kally stepped back as if someone had pushed her. She felt deflated.

Suddenly Kcalza came running up the hall to Kally. "Your Highness, the boat's ready, and we got it fixed up, jus' how you said!"

"Thank you, little one. You've been a big help already, aside from the scare you gave me this morning."

The girl looked at her solemnly. "That was an accident, Princess. You startle too easily." That elicited a chuckle out of Kally. Normally, nothing startled her. Being in a different place was really having an effect on her.

"Look, though!" Kcalza said, and she held up her right index finger. There was a large splinter in it. "From the boat," she said by way of explanation.

Kally kneeled down to inspect it. It was a big blister, swollen and a bit bloody. She was impressed that the girl wasn't crying; rather, she seemed excited by it. Kaddar came out of his chambers as Kally was looking at the girl's finger, and she looked up. "Is there water in your rooms, sire?" He nodded, looking concerned, and she led Kcalza through the door.

"It's jus' a splinter, Emperor," Kcalza said pertly. "Doesn' even hurt, really."

Kaddar looked a bit taken aback to be addressed by a servant. A look at Kally made him say, "You're a brave girl, then. I don't think I could handle it so well."

"I'm just afraid it will go to infection," Kally said. "I could probably leave it in there, and she wouldn't even notice." She grinned as Kcalaza swelled with pride. She washed the finger, extracted the splinter expertly, and slipped some of her deep blue magic into the little digit, leaving nothing behind but smooth skin.

For all the brave talk, a tear of two had slipped out while Kally was taking out the splinter, but being in the presence of the emperor was enough to keep her mind off the pain.

"Come to the boat now?" the girl asked, and the other two stood to follow.

"That's impressive," Kaddar said. "I have heard that you've been healing for years but didn't realize that you had such prowess."

"I've been studying since I was quite young. I guess I am something of a natural. I guess it's not very surprising—everyone knows that my father has a very powerful Gift."

"And your esteemed mother has a very powerful spirit. Both are apparent in you."

Kally flushed.

They moved towards the boat, Kcalza skipping gleefully ahead of them. "I really do appreciate her," Kally said, gesturing to the young girl, who was splashing in the water, waiting for the two nobles to reach the river. A beautiful, mid-sized sailboat awaited them. Kaddar stepped into the boat as gracefully as he danced, and then held his hand out to Kally. She ignored the help and vaulted elegantly into the boat next to him. She laughed at the surprise in his face. "You should know better after befriending Daine—Tortallan ladies aren't helpless." His slight flush did not escape Kally's notice.

What else was she to think? She had always trusted Daine. She had approached Kaddar with nothing but implicit trust and respect, if also a little fear, and he had done nothing but make a fool of her since she'd arrived. As Kcalza jumped into the boat and Kaddar unfurled the sails, Kally felt dizzy as a sudden realization hit her. She did not want to marry this man. She did not want to be spend her life with a person who dared to make a fool of her in front of a palace full of nobles, who humiliated her with one of her closest friends—Daine's possible betrayal aside, what kind of life could she find with a man who respected her so little? A cold fury overtook her. As a healer and a princess, she was used to respect from everyone she met, and she gave as good as she got. Kaddar gave her nothing, and it was hard to return something that wasn't given.

Feeling clearer, more composed, and more rational than she had since she had arrived in this gods-cursed place, Kally turned from where she had been gazing blankly at the still river. They were in deeper water now, but not far from shore. Just as the sails billowed richly with a gust of air, Kally stepped across the small space to the emperor of Carthak and shoved him deliberately off the boat. He stumbled, a look of surprise on his face, and he tumbled backwards into the water. Kally quickly fixed the sails, which had been upset by Kaddar's fall, and steered the boat to an even course. Then she spared a glance for the emperor. Looking back, she saw Kaddar gaping after her, dunking in and out of the water. He shouted, but the banks were empty. He began to swim towards shore with strong, steady strokes. Good. She hadn't killed him. But she'd made her point.

What had her point been? Suddenly she wasn't sure she knew the answer to that question.

"Can you swim?" Kally asked Kcalza.

"Yes, Princess," she said, her voice quivering.

"Would you like me to slow the boat so you can swim to shore? Or you can come with me, if you'd like. I don't want you to think you're trapped here with me." The quiver in the girl's voice had stung her, and she realized that she may have made a bad decision. But the shocked look on Kaddar's face as he saw that she was going to push him went a long ways toward mending her wounded pride. A giddy surge of adrenaline was still surging through her body, and even the fear in Kcalza's voice couldn't keep her down.

"Lady?" Kcalza said, her voice still shaking.

"Yes? Ask me anything, ask me why I did it, why I'm crazy—I don't have an answer, but I am NOT sorry!" Kally laughed loudly, ripping off her surcoat and waving it frantically in the air like a flag.

"That…was…" Kcalza broke into slang-y Carthaki that Kally couldn't understand, and she was wheezing oddly. Worried, she bent down to tend to the girl. Kcalza's whole body was shaking.

"Kcalza, are you all right? Just breathe, deep in, slowly out." Kally was about to send her magic into the girl when a loud guffaw escaped Kcalza. Suddenly she was laughing harder than anything. Relieved, and startled, Kally joined her, and soon they were rolling about on the floor of the boat, gasping for breath and giggling far more hysterically than Kally's ladies ever had.

Once they came to their senses, Kalasin began to teach the girl what she had learned of sailing from her day trips with her father on the Emerald Ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

Judging from the sun, a few hours had passed since she'd pushed the emperor overboard. When she heard Kcalza's stomach growl, and saw the staunch look on the little girl's face as she said nothing and moved the sails as she had been directed, Kally felt a wave of sympathy and remembered her responsibilities.

"Nearly dinner time, I would say. What do you think, Kcalza?" Kally asked. Relief lit the girl's face.

"I'd say so, Your Highness. I was thinkin' you were plannin on keepin us out here forever."

"I didn't mean for it to get so late." Kally sighed, wishing that she didn't have to watch out for this girl, and wishing she could sail away until she hit the Emerald Ocean and let it carry her home. At the same time, she knew that she had a duty to Carthak now, or at least a duty to not shame her family or Tortall. Which she'd already done by shoving Kaddar from the boat.

She was about to turn the sailboat around when she saw two more, larger, ships moving quickly towards them. They carried the imperial flags of Carthak, and they were creating a large wake. Kally was hard pressed to keep her boat from tipping, but she managed it skillfully.

"Looks like they're beating us to it, Kcalza," Kally said morosely. "I'm sure they're here to take us back. Let me do the talking."

Kcalza nodded mutely. A voice, magically enhanced, came from the boat, speaking Carthaki-accented Common. "Don't worry, Princess. You're safe. Drop anchor, if you can. That will stop the boat. It's a coil of rope, with a metal fork at the end."

Kally rolled her eyes. As if she didn't know what an anchor was. But it didn't sound as if these guards were there to take her back in disgrace. They sounded more worried, and helpful, than anything.

She dropped anchor. When the boat was bobbing in place, one of the imperial ships lowered a very small wooden lifeboat over the edge. A single sailor was in it. When it hit the water, he undid the ropes and rowed to Kally's sailboat. "Princess," he said briskly, getting them into his boat. He seemed surprised at Kally's grace in hopping from one boat to the next, with no apparent fear. "His Imperial Majesty said that he caught his foot in some rope and fell, leaving you at the mercy of the river. He's mighty embarrassed, Princess. But don't fear, you're safe now, you and the little wench." He nodded to Kcalza.

Kally was astonished, and said nothing as they were taken onto the imperial ship. Kaddar continued to surprise her. Of course, this was as much to save his own skin as it was a kindness to her. After all, what was more embarrassing to him? Falling into the river, or being pushed in by the woman who was going to be his wife?

Kaddar was there to meet her as she and Kcalza disembarked. She curtsied to him, aware that the sailors were listening as they bowed respectfully. A sudden impulse to play along with his story gripped Kally. "Your Highness. Did the fall hurt much? We were so frightened, you see, when we had to manage that big boat all by ourselves. We really had no control over it. We were left to float for hours!" There was a touch of reproach in her voice, and more than a hint of falsity. The sailors couldn't see, so she allowed herself a smirk.

Kaddar scowled. "Well, at least you're both safe. I apologize for my clumsiness. Allow me to make it up to you at the palace. You, little girl, scat." He pointed at Kcalza. Although the girl clearly wanted to stay with Kally, her stomach gave another rumble, and that seemed to change her mind.

"I'll be at my momma's if you need me, Your Highness," she said, bowing deeply to Kally. "And if you don't call for me, I'll be at the palace at bedtime."

"Very good," Kally said formally, and pleased, the little girl ran off.

Kaddar was staring at her. He slowly touched a ruby ring on his finger. "See this? If it glows, someone is listening to us. It's powerful magic. No one can hear right now."

"And do you think they'd hear something interesting if they were?" Kally asked. She had decided it was too hard being nice. She didn't care to try it any longer.

"Anything would be interesting to the right ears," Kaddar replied.

Kally snorted. "In three days you haven't said a single interesting thing to me." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized they were too harsh and she wished she could swallow them back.

Kaddar frowned. "You're the one who isn't interested in anything I have to say. I've been trying. You pushed me in the river."

She stared at him. "You're joking. I've been doing the best I can, attempting to engage you in gods know how many conversations. You barely deign to reply!"

"Then why do you constantly go about with a look of disdain on your face? As if whatever we have here in Carthak isn't half as good as in your precious Tortall! If you don't want to be here, you should've said 'no.' I know that your father gave you a choice."

"Said 'no' to what, Kaddar? I was never asked anything, by anybody. Especially not by you. Yes, my father gave me a choice. He gave me the choice of picking my own perfect stranger to marry. As if it didn't come down to who would make the best alliance." His remark about her look of disdain stung.

"You should've chosen someone else, then, if you weren't willing to make this work! You should've picked someone old, who would die soon, leaving the realm to your father. I'm going to have to deal with you for the rest of our lives—and you won't even give me a chance!" He wiped the corners of his mouth, and he stood there, glaring at her.

"This isn't about me picking you," she retorted. "No, I didn't want to come here. I had other plans. But I am here. That's the point. I came. And you know that I have bent over backwards trying to get you to talk to me, to acknowledge my existence at the very least. You shouldn't have allowed me to pick you, because you're the one who won't give this a try. Do you realize that this screaming match is our first conversation? But it doesn't matter. This marriage is not about communication. Whatever else you need, I assume you're getting it from our esteemed Wildmage."

With that, Kally turned on her heel and left, leaving a shocked Kaddar in her wake.

She stayed out of his way for the rest of the week until their wedding. When they had to appear in public together, they both pasted smiles on their faces, and spoke politely when necessary. Kally noticed that Daine had stopped speaking to her. She shrugged inwardly. Kaddar had probably told her. Well, Daine had nothing to worry about from her—the trouble would come if either of them blabbed to Numair, but that seemed unlikely. Caught up in her own pain and anger, it never occurred to Kally to tell Numair herself.

She spent her time seeking out ambassadors, important nobles, and speaking with Princess Fazia. The most enjoyable part of her days was when she paid visits to Harek Faknez at the University of Carthak.

He always greeted her warmly, his coal black face splitting open into a smile. "What a lovely surprise, Princess." He bowed deeply. "Lovely to see you."

"I told you to call me Kally," she said reproachfully. He grinned.

"Kally," he amended. He was a wearing a bright red shirt with full sleeves over plain brown breeches. "Either way, I am glad you came. Where is the emperor?"

"Busy, I suppose. I don't really know." He noticed a guarded look in her eye, and carefully evaded the subject from then on. His warm, arresting green eyes caught her own, and he nodded respectfully, putting a finger to his lips.

"I won't ask, you won't tell. If you ever need an ear, or just a friend to sit in silence with, I hope you will call on me," Herek said.

"That's why I'm here," Kally said ruefully, smiling up at him. His eyes were too friendly, and she looked down. "I was actually wondering if you had completed the process of the time-still you took of me, so I could see the finished product."

"You came at the right time," Herek said. "I just finished, actually. I had a stack of time-stills to dip in the solution, and make copies of, before I could get to yours. My magic is becoming extremely useful. We have masters hard at work trying to discover if there is anyway we can place the essence of this type of Gift in highly criminalized areas, and have it activate at the sense of movement. Then we'd have images of what really happened at any given time. It's innovative work, if I do say so myself. It could possibly make the need for judges obsolete." He sighed. "Unfortunately, it's also very _difficult_ magic to work, even for me with a Gift that's specialized for it. Only Numair has been able to come close to doing it...he wonders if it's possibly a new breed of the Gift."

Kally was fascinated. "I didn't know the Gift could evolve like that," she remarked.

"Neither did I," Herek said mournfully, and she laughed at the look on his face.

"It must have been difficult growing up with the Gift, but not knowing how to use it."

He nodded, looking grateful that she understood. "Although I love it simply for what it does, and because it's part of me, I'm anxious to see how it develops. Don't you think it would be a boon if we could encourage it to new usefulness, to make a safer world for all?" He looked truly interested in her opinion.

"Well. A safer world is, of course, an admirable idea. I don't know if I'd go so far as making judges obsolete. I prefer a human hand in things, myself. Inevitably, people would argue that the magic could be tampered with." Herek nodded thoughtfully. "And," Kally continued, "appearances alone can be caught with your Gift. Judging on how a thing looks would get you laughed out of the courts. Not to mention there's no room for motivation—a man who steals food for his starving family should not be punished to the same extent as a rich banker who steals from his clients."

He bowed respectfully to her. "Those are interesting and useful points, Kally. I will bring them up at the next Council of Mages. Ah, here we are. Please, welcome to my 'darkroom.'"

"Darkroom indeed!" Kally exclaimed, as she was ushered hurriedly in and the door was closed behind her. It was the blackest room she'd ever been in. She waited in vain for Herek to turn on the lights, before realizing that doing so would ruin the point of the room.

"The solution or formula needs to be kept in the dark," Herek said, "Or else it fails to activate my Gift."

"Interesting," Kally replied. She knew that some magics worked better in the cold, and it was fascinating that this one, at least, worked better in the dark. "Do you think taking the time-still in the dark would make the resemblance come out clearer, without the solution?"

"No," Herek said. "But a good question. It took me awhile to come up with experiments to test my magic." He busied himself at a long counter with several shallow pans of solution on it. Kally was too busy gazing at a wall devoted to his work. She squinted to see as she slowly became adjusted to the darkness. As Herek worked, a faint light grew from the pans of solution, and she could see better. She moved to stand just behind his shoulder.

"Amazing," she murmured. "The work of a painter, done in seconds."

"That's the problem with modern magic. New uses are continuously developed, and we are getting so much more efficient. That's why I respect your comment on still needing the 'human touch' as you put it. It feels like soon, humans won't be good for anything but wielding the Gift. And what will become of those who don't have one?"

Kally nodded. She had been taught that long in the past, people had healed with nothing more than herbs and bandages. The Gift of healing had changed all that. Although it changed things for the better as people could live longer, relieve pain faster, and be healed of minor injuries in a matter of seconds, it had nonetheless replaced a long tradition of hands-on, natural remedy.

She peered closer at one of his time-stills. This one had been transferred to a rough piece of wood, and it was still wet with formula. It depicted a scene of poor, starving, half-naked children, standing around a magnificent, white marble fountain at a prominent temple. "What is this?" she asked, shuddering. The time-still wasn't a painting: it wasn't a figment of an artist's imagination. It was an exact replica of a real event, and those starving children tugged at her heart.

"It's contrast," Herek replied. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's horrifying," she said, too honest to be polite.

He shrugged. "Most people say that. I had hoped you'd see the larger picture."

Kally was stung. "What larger picture is there in a group of starving children, standing around enough wealth to feed them for life?"

"Exactly that, Princess," Herek said stiffly. He gave a small smile, his teeth gleaming in the darkness. "Don't you see how a time-still like this could make a difference, if enough people saw it? It's a mockery, of the wealth we spend on temples and palaces and armies, when innocent children are starving literally to death." His voice was passionate. "This is why I love my Gift."

Kally was silent for a moment, taking that in. "I—I'm sorry, Master Faknez. I understand now, and I agree. Anyone who studies the time-still will understand your message. It is clear and powerful," she said, not sure how to compliment a man whose genius she was just beginning to understand.

"Do not apologize, Kally. All is well. Look, the one I did of you. It's done. It's a work of art because it is of you, of course. But I've never done one on glass before. It transferred just as I hoped it would. And the colors are brilliant." He placed a thin sheet of glass into her hands and ushered her out of the door of his darkroom, into a brightly lit area of the University. She looked at the glass in her hands.

The colors were shockingly vivid. She gasped. The transparency of the glass added to the etherealness of the time-still. Her hair was coal black, her lips red and full, her eyes sapphire blue, her nose strong just like her mother's. Put on glass, there was a depth, and a mesmeric interplay of light. Light filled the time-still and shone through it. She felt as if she, the real person, were glowing.

"I'm beautiful," she said, awed.

"You are," Herek agreed simply. "Amazingly so. And now I'm going to do something bad, but you must forgive me. I'm going to disagree with the Princess of Tortall, soon to be my very own Empress of Carthak. You said that time-stills could show appearances only." He pointed to the glass of the time-still, at her chin. "Stubborness and determinedness." He pointed to the cheeks. "Fire." He pointed to the eyes. "Curiosity. Warmth. Passion." He laughed. "Nerves."

She had to agree. "Thank you, Herek. I really love it. May I keep it?"

"Of course. I can make more if need be," he said, winking. "I still have the handkerchief."

"Thank you for the afternoon," she said as he walked her back to the palace. "It was a relief to not have to talk to court officials or stuffy nobles all day long. I needed a friend."

"As long as Carthak is your home, and beyond that, you may come to me," Herek replied.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kally wasn't searching out nobles to win over or talking with Herek, she was in the last place she was expected to be: down on the wharfs, in the poorest cities, and in the alleys and dark corners of Carthak that housed the children who lived on the streets. She searched the children out methodically, giving them ointments and soaps for lice, curing their illnesses as best she could. Not only did it make her feel useful, but she had been especially galvanized by Herek's time-still of the starving children around that temple. It made her feel good to help carry out his goal: he had wanted people to be affected by his work, and she was.

Every day that week she came home exhausted, but no one had the courage to say anything to her. It was evident to everyone the tension between her and the emperor, and when she disappeared for half the day or more, they let her go.

She had changed since her and Kaddar's fight. If she had to marry him, then she would do it on her own terms. And her terms, at the moment, were to be left alone and to heal as many of Carthak's sick as she could. The wealthy did not need her, but the filthy, poverty-stricken, hungry, young ones did. She reveled in helping them, and in doing so, gave too much of herself, and her Gift, away.

Thayet looked on, eyes dark and sad with worry, but she said nothing. Alanna and Thayet talked of Kally's over-exertion amongst themselves, but Alanna at least recognized that Kally was in desperate need of feeling useful. Numair was in his own world, and stayed too often in his suite of rooms to notice that Kally was slowly emptying herself. And Kaddar—well, when had Kaddar ever noticed her at all? Herek noticed, but he, like Thayet and Alanna, remained silent.

So it was that suddenly, too suddenly, before Kally had cured anywhere near enough of Carthak's little ones of their illnesses, it was the last day of the week, and she was wakened by her chattering maids early in the morning to begin wedding preparations.

She could not help but feel as if she was preparing for her funeral.

"Up, Princess, time to wake!" one of her ladies said cheerfully, casting the curtains around her bed open so that yellow, wide-awake sunshine streamed down, bathing Kally's face as she squinted against it. Opening her eyes was an exhausting business. Too many days in a row she had spent using her Gift in its entirety. She needed days of sleep, not a single night.

"More sleep," she muttered. "More. Just a little more." And she was snoring lightly again.

The ladies-in-waiting looked at one another, puzzled. "What do we do?" one asked.

Another one shrugged. "More sleep… Was that a royal command?"

The others looked thoughtful. "Perhaps she was sleep talking," another mused. "In that case, it wasn't a royal command. It's the day of her wedding. She really must get up."

The others nodded, looking towards the sleeping Kally. None of them made a move. They were all very much relieved when a knock came gently to the door and a second later Thayet appeared. With deep curtsies, they left the Princess with her mother.

Thayet was still in her nightgown, a long, thick, robe covering her down to her booted feet. Her black hair hung in loose ringlets down her back as she sat carefully on her daughter's bed. A soft kiss pressed to Kally's forehead did not wake her.

She had to resort to shaking her daughter. Kalasin woke abruptly, with a headache, parched throat, and watery eyes. Her skin was gray. She felt for her magic inside her, for the sapphire blue pool of magic that she always depended on. It was gone. A bare trickle was evident to her weakened senses.

"Must I be married today?" Kalasin asked wearily. Thayet bit her lip. She had never seen her daughter look so awful. It went against her motherly impulses to let Kally do anything besides lay back down and go to sleep.

"I'm afraid so, dearest one. Let me help you. I rung for Kaddar's personal healer. He will give you enough strength to get through the ceremony."

Kally nodded listlessly. She didn't care anymore. Thayet could barely look at her—it was as if Kally was dying.

Soon the healer came, and with a flourish of robes, sat down on the princess' bed. When the healer left a half an hour later, it was he and not Kally with the gray tinge in his skin. "Gods bless you, Princess," he said wearily as he left. Kalasin rose and thanked him for the borrowed strength.

Thayet helped her into a brilliant red robe. It was not the marriage garb, but it was the clothing she was to wear until the ceremonial bath. The office of Empress of Carthak was an important one, and she had to be completely pure to enter it.

Kally, after a lonely breakfast, would be taken to a bathing room, where she would take a cold bath, contemplating her future. Kaddar would go through similar ceremonies, because although he was already Emperor, he had to be pure to receive his Empress.

As she was heading down the hallway towards the special dining hall where she would eat alone, she realized that the way had led her pass Kaddar's apartments. She was prepared to ignore them when the door opened, and Daine stepped into the hallway.

Another night with my husband-to-be, Kally mused. Poor Numair. She didn't care for herself anymore. The magical strength was not enough to replenish her stores of passion or feeling.

Astonishingly, Daine stepped to her, a wide smile all over her face, arms outstretched. "Oh, Kally. I am so happy for you. I know you're nervous, and you've been working yourself to the bone these past few days. But I really think that you're going to have a wonderful life. And the wedding is just the start of it." Kally didn't resist as Daine threw her arms around Kally.

"Perhaps you would be happier with him than I would," Kally said stiffly. "It is ironic, how the gods let things unfold. Perhaps Kcalza was right. I should have prayed more."

Daine kept hold of her shoulders and held Kally at arm's length, peering into her face. "I don't understand."

"Is there any reason you keep pretending? It is obvious to not only me, but to Numair and to the entire court." It was a relief to finally say it. "If you wanted Kaddar, you should have told me before I agreed to marry him. There were other alliances that could have been good for Tortall as well."

Daine was shaking her head. "_That's_ what everyone thinks? And _Numair_?" She was on the verge of angry tears. "If people were like animals, maybe I would understand them better. I have to go, Princess," she said bitterly, and stalked off.

Kally watched her leave with hollow eyes.

"Numair!" Daine hollered. The mage rolled over in bed grumpily.

"What?" he murmured into his pillows.

"Did Kalasin tell me the truth? Do you all think that I've been bedding Kaddar?"

Numair sat up quite quickly at that. "You must be joking," he said.

"I'm not," she replied shortly, blue-gray eyes flashing. She felt her nails growing out like a hungry, ferocious tiger's claws, and took deep calming breaths.

"Of course not," Numair said, a little uncertainly. "I know better. But everyone else may have—it's just. Well, it's just that you've been working so hard lately," he said finally.

Daine gasped as if he'd struck her. Her stubborn chin wobbled, and before she could get any words out, tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Gods help me," Numair muttered, gathering her into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The lonely breakfast had been boring, the cleansing ritual cold, and now Kalasin was ready for the wedding and to just get it all over with. Her head was pounding, a symptom she had only made worse by spending her lonely hours struggling to find her magic within her. It, of course, was not nearly replenished enough to give off more than a weak, far-off flicker.

Kalasin stood silently in the Main Hall next to Kaddar. The rich wall hangings, brilliant globe-lights, and their own fabulous clothing belied their solemn state. Kalasin was still and glassy as a cool, depthless lake. She could not think or feel if she was to get through this ceremony.

Next to her Kaddar was grim and uncertain. He wanted to take her hand, but couldn't. What would be the use, anyway? he thought. She'd only push him away. And didn't he deserve it? He sighed, eliciting a glance from Kally—the first time she'd looked at him on their wedding day. He took it as an opportunity to speak to her. "It's a lovely day at least," he said awkwardly.

Her hand suddenly slipped into his, and he felt an immense moment of relief until he realized that the music had struck up, the doors leading to the garden had opened, and they were now to walk down a path strewn with flowers to the altar, hand in hand, to symbolize their gods-blessed union.

The crowd was quite disappointed to see their monarchs dressed so splendidly but looking so somber. Where were the smiles? The laughter?

They couldn't know how devoid Kally was of emotion, or how Kaddar was struggling to hide his remorse and sense of doom.

Kally could see Thayet, Alanna, Herek, and in the distance Numair and Daine. They, at least, were smiling, though Daine was clearly ignoring Numair and not looking too happily at Kally either.

I want to go home, Kally thought. I want to ride my horse and train with the Riders and tease Thom and Aly. I miss Roald and Jasson and Lianne and Liam. She looked at the man next to her and felt her grip on herself breaking, breaking like a mirror, seven year's bad luck, a lifetime of bad luck ahead of her. The flowers they walked on felt like shards of glass.

She held. She held herself together as the priestesses of the Graveyard Hag and the priests of Mithros blessed them, sprinkling their joined hands with wine.

The ceremony was one step away from being over. Kally swayed on her feet, but again she held. Kaddar leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to her cool dry ones. There, finished. She turned, stumbling, away from him.

"Kalasin," Kaddar called. "Please wait."

She feigned brightness; after all, her future subjects were surrounding her, and she was above all a princess. No, an Empress, she thought. I am their Empress. "I must change for the dancing," she said falsely.

Herek stepped forward. "First we will present the groom's gift to his bride," he said, flashing those impossibly white teeth. Throughout the ceremony he had been working his magic, and soon there would be plenty of time-stills of the royal wedding to decorate the palace. "Follow me, my Empress," he said, bowing deeply.

Kally made her trembling knees obey. She even allowed Kaddar to take her elbow for the sake of appearances, and because she needed the physical support. Everyone was following. Daine had a wide grin on her face that would have made Kally furious if she was allowing herself to feel anything.

It was a long walk, and Kalasin was breathing heavily at the end of it. A healer came to her, and under pretense of whispering something in her ear, so as not to alarm the crowd, flooded as much of his magic into her as he could. She thanked him quietly.

They were on the outskirts of the palace grounds, at the site of what used to be a massive old storage house. The outside of the house was newly painted and the structure had been reinforced. Even in her weakened condition she could tell that it reeked of magic and it gleamed in the sun.

"What is it?"

Kaddar was grinning as hard as Daine now, who had stepped up beside him. They each took one of Kally's hands. Kaddar said, "It's a hospital. Where you will preside as Chief Healer. Because the new Empress of Carthak takes personal care of her people!"

Daine squeezed Kally's hand. "We've had to work together for a long time—on the plans, the magic, the supplies, everything."

A great cheer rose up in the crowd, and in the confusion it was a few minutes before everyone realized that Kally, her control finally shattering and her weakness taking over, had lost all consciousness.

When she awoke it was to very comforting warmth, and a feeling of health. She felt for her magic, but had barely poked into herself before she found it crashing away happily within her like a frolicsome ocean. A blurry outline moved into her vision, and settled itself into the form of Kaddar. The terrible wedding and the subsequent gift of a brand new hospital, which explained all of the time Kaddar had spent with Daine, came flooding into her mind.

"The hospital," she gasped. Tears were oozing out of her eyes. "It's so beautiful, and I've been so terrible. I—I can't thank you enough."

Kaddar leaned over her and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "Get better, Kally. You know, I thought we got along rather well these last few days while you've been sleeping."

Kally laughed guiltily. "I imagine we would." She yawned, and suddenly a shadow moved in the corner of the room.

"Daine!" she exclaimed. "I owe you so many apologies—"

Daine cut her off. "It's fine, Kally. I should've been more considerate of your feelings, and more aware of how it looked. I was hogging him," she admitted, punching Kaddar's arm. Kally felt a brief burst of jealousy, this time not at Daine, but at the relationship that she had with this man. Her husband, she realized. As if they could both read her thoughts, Daine and Kaddar smiled at each other. "I'm going to leave you two alone," Daine said. "It's about time I stepped aside."

Kally grinned weakly. "Thank you for my hospital. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"The sad joke is that you were its first patient." Daine ruffled her hair and walked out.

Kally couldn't meet Kaddar's eyes. She felt funny, still. He touched her hand carefully. "I'm sorry for being so horrible, this whole trip. It was inexcusable, but please try to understand. I'm not perfect, but I will try so much harder. I was so busy, and nervous, and—" he paused, and allowed himself a self-deprecating grin, "and shy. You don't understand how intimidating you are. Your beauty, your opinions. How could I ever make you happy? How could I ever be enough for someone like you? How—"

Weakly, Kally laid a palm over his mouth. She'd had no idea.

"I've been selfish, too," she whispered, but Kaddar just pressed a kiss to her palm before placing her hand gently back by her side.

In the silence that followed, Kaddar and Kalasin moved slowly closer together. "Herek said he would frame one of the wedding time-stills and put it in the entry way of your new hospital," Kaddar said softly, "if you'd like that."

"No," she said abruptly. His face fell, and she laughed weakly. "I can't have one of _those_ time-stills up there," she explained. "We'll make a new time-still. One where we're both smiling."

Apparently, Kaddar liked this idea. He leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. But as soon as their lips touched, she pulled back, her face flaming. She thought hard for a breathless second or two while Kaddar looked searchingly into her eyes. Then she shrugged, reached her arms up around his neck, and pulled him back to her welcoming lips for a hearty, healthy, and very happy kiss.


End file.
